1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic systems and methods for providing electrical power to one or more electronic devices with a power delivery surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of electronic devices, such as toys, game devices, cell phones, laptop computers, cameras and personal digital assistants, have been developed along with ways for powering them. Mobile electronic devices typically include a battery which is rechargeable by connecting it through a power cord unit to a power source, such as an electrical outlet. A non-mobile electronic device is generally one that is powered through a power cord unit and is not intended to be moved during use.
In a typical set-up for a mobile device, the power cord unit includes an outlet connector for connecting it to the power source and a battery connector for connecting it to a corresponding battery power receptacle of the battery. The outlet and battery connectors are in communication with each other so electrical signals flow between them. In this way, the power source charges the battery through the power cord unit.
In some setups, the power cord unit also includes a power adapter connected to the outlet and battery connectors through AC input and DC output cords, respectively. The power adapter adapts an AC input signal received from the power source through the outlet connector and AC input cord and outputs a DC output signal to the DC output cord. The DC output signal flows through the battery power receptacle and is used to charge the battery.
Manufacturers, however, generally make their own model of electronic device and do not make their power cord unit compatible with the electronic devices of other manufacturers, or with other types of electronic devices. As a result, a battery connector made by one manufacturer will typically not fit into the battery power receptacle made by another manufacturer. Further, a battery connector made for one type of device typically will not fit into the battery power receptacle made for another type of device. Manufacturers do this for several reasons, such as cost, liability concerns, different power requirements, and to acquire a larger market share.
This may be troublesome for the consumer because he or she has to buy a compatible power cord unit for their particular electronic device. Since people tend to switch devices often, it is inconvenient and expensive for them to also have to switch power cord units. Further, power cord units that are no longer useful are often discarded which leads to waste. Also, people generally own a number of different types of electronic devices and owning a power cord unit for each one is inconvenient because the consumer must deal with a large quantity of power cord units and the tangle of power cords the situation creates.